The present invention relates to aerobic exercise devices and, more particularly, to an adjustable stepping structure for aerobic exercises.
It is known in aerobic exercising to use a conditioning program based on stair climbing to develop, simultaneously, strength and improved cardiovascular endurance. For instance, during a 60-minute aerobic workout, the participant may, using optional hand-held weights, climb on and off platforms that are available at a number of different heights. Such stepping sessions may last for from five to twenty-five minutes per period during such workouts and are combined with traditional aerobic movements.
The disadvantage of the present stair climbing programs is that they utilize fixed-height platforms which do not easily accommodate participants of varying degrees of physical height or expertise in aerobics. Also, the fixed platforms or steps make it more difficult to vary the intensity of the exercise. In group classes, the participant may be forced to use a step at a particular height based only upon availability and not upon proper sizing. This can make a workout either too hard or too easy. Also, in the home market, the fixed-height platform does not allow for interval training or improved conditioning of the participant.